Kinetic Plating
status chance for Mach Rush) 100% (base melee damage bonus and stagger chance from Redline) |info = *Gauss shields himself in a barrier of kinetic energy with one swift motion, protecting himself against incoming , , , , , and damage types, while also becoming immune to stagger and knockdown effects for 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. While active, Kinetic Plating drains 1.28% battery power per second and 1.0% to 6.5% battery power per hit received, to reduce affected damage by a minimum of 14% / 16% / 18% / 20% at empty battery, up to a maximum of 70% / 80% / 90% / 100% at full battery. 2% / 3% / 4% / 5% of damage absorbed per hit is converted into extra Energy for Gauss. Melee attacks while Kinetic Plating is active will restore ?% battery. Kinetic Plating deactivates on duration end or by manually pressing the ability key again (default ). **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Damage reduction scales with battery level and is affected by Ability Strength. Maximum damage reduction cannot exceed 100%. Minimum damage reduction cannot exceed 50%. ***Damage reduction is calculated as: Current Battery Level}} ***For example, with Kinetic Plating at rank 3, 100% Ability Strength, and battery level at 80%, the damage reduction will be: 80%|mt=y|p=y}} **Battery drain per second, battery drain per hit, energy restore per hit, and battery charge per melee attack are not affected by Mods. **Battery drain per hit is dependent on the damage of the attacker up to a cap of ~6.5%. Melee hits blocked generally drain less battery. **Both damage reduction and energy restoration still function even when the battery is empty. *'Ability Synergy:' **While Kinetic Plating is active, 's shockwave instead inflicts damage and proc on enemies caught in its explosion radius. **While the battery level is boosted during , Kinetic Plating also grants Gauss a 100% base melee damage bonus and 100% chance to stagger enemies on hit. |augment = |tips = *Kinetic Plating stacks and synergizes well with . **Kinetic Plating provides initial protection while Adaptation builds up damage resistance from 0% to 90%. **Though Kinetic Plating's damage resistance can reach 100% at full battery, it cannot cover all damage type and the battery would't be full for most of the time. **On the other hand, Adaptation can reduce only one damage type for each particular attack. *Kinetic Plating stacks with and, when combined, can quickly restore energy while under heavy fire. *Kinetic Plating synergizes well with as it reduces energy drain upon fatal hit, and also compensates with its energy restoration. *Kinetic Plating does not require high Ability Strength to be viable as its damage reduction is primarily scaled with battery level. **Damage reduction will be 84% with 100% Ability Strength at 80% battery level. **This can be scaled up to 90%, which requires 250% Ability Strength. **However, at full battery, damage reduction will reach 100% regardless of Ability Strength. |bugs = |max = }} See Also * Category:Gauss Category:Update 25 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities